Another Beginning (Sekuel Too Little Too Late)
by withyoo
Summary: "Aku tahu aku terlambat, dan kita terlalu asing saat ini," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol dapat melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik, "tapi aku ingin satu kesempatan lagi, memulainya satu kali lagi.." - Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/ChanSoo/Baekhyun/Jongdae
1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun begitu saja tepat saat Chanyeol berjalan dari halte bis dekat rumahnya, dan Chanyeol membiarkan suara rintik-rintik itu memenuhi gendang telinganya, membiarkan derasnya air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan dinginnya udara memeluk kulitnya.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menyukai hujan.

Chanyeol lebih merupakan tipikal musim panas. Cerah, ceria, penuh tawa dan kadang melelahkan.

Tapi Chanyeol kehilangan dirinya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Dan jika sekarang ia menjadi melankolis, sendu, kelabu dan berserakan seperti hujan.

Maka ia tidak peduli.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu hujan reda dulu ?! Tunggu sebentar, eomma ambilkan handuk untukmu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, berdiri sedikit canggung di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, dan segera saja membasahi keset yang dipijaknya dengan sejumlah butiran air yang mengalir turun dari tubuhnya.

"Ini, keringkan rambutmu lebih dulu, atau kau akan sakit!" Eommanya masih sedikit membentak dan menatapnya tajam, tapi kalau ada satu orang di dunia ini yang akan menerimanya selalu dengan tangan terbuka bagaimanapun keadaannya, Chanyeol tahu, itu adalah eommanya.

"Letakkan sepatumu diluar, dan segera ganti bajumu, eomma akan siapkan air hangat untukmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia melangkah masuk, masih dengan handuk yang kini sudah basah menutupi kepalanya, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hendak memakai _slipper_ rumahnya, ada dua pasang sepatu yang begitu familiar, tergeletak rapi disana.

"Eomma.."

Eomma Chanyeol sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, namun ia tetap menoleh, "Hmm ?"

"Ada tamu ?"

"Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, mereka ada di kamarmu."

Dan Chanyeol ingin berbalik, ingin menerjang hujan sekali lagi.

"Hadapi mereka Yeol, berhentilah menghindar."

Kalau bukan karena tatapan eommanya yang tulus dan meyakinkan, sungguh, Chanyeol tidak masalah kalau harus basah-basahan sekali lagi.

.

.

"Eommonim bilang sekarang kau kerja sebagai guru seni di TK dekat sini, aku ikut senang mendengarnya, selamat Yeol."

Baekhyun memecah keheningan, meski ia tahu kalimatnya terdengar begitu _awkward_ , begitu asing, seperti diucapkan kepada orang yang hanya dikenalnya sepintas, bukan kepada sahabat yang telah bertahun-tahun ada dalam hidupnya.

Jongdae berdecak, mengamati Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk, dengan sedikit senyum, namun terlihat begitu kosong. Ini bukan ide yang baik, Jongdae sudah bilang itu berkali-kali, ini sudah hampir dua bulan, Chanyeol memilih menjauh dari mereka, dan meski Jongdae tahu dalam hati ia merindukannya, tapi ia juga tak dapat menampik rasa marah yang entah sejak kapan munculnya, Chanyeol menyembunyikan banyak rahasia yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama, Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dengan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa bersedia memberikan jawaban, dan Jongdae rasa, ini yang disebut dengan dikhianati.

".. _well yeah_ , setidaknya kau tidak perlu kerja serabutan di kontraktor lagi, iyakan ?"

Baekhyun membiarkan suaranya memenuhi kamar Chanyeol sekali lagi, yang lagi-lagi Chanyeol balas dengan sebuah anggukan. Baekhyun benar, meski Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan gelar sarjana seni yang ia dapat dengan susah payah akan membuatnya sebagai seorang guru TK, yang kadang membuat Chanyeol merasa sebagai seorang _baby sitter_ untuk sekumpulan bocah-bocah kecil itu, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat membuat Chanyeol tertawa, dan membelikan eommanya sebuket bunga saat ia menerima gaji pertamanya tiga hari lalu. Lebih daripada cukup.

"Ah ya! Bagaimana dengan kakimu ? Err..tentu saja aku sudah mendengar kabar dari eommonim, tapi..well..euhm…"

Baekhyun berusaha, Chanyeol tahu itu. Dan ia juga mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baik.." Suara Chanyeol sedikit serak, entah karena ia belum membuka mulutnya sejak memasuki kamarnya atau karena hujan, "Aku—baik-baik saja, terimakasih Baek."

Jongdae lagi-lagi mendecakkan lidahnya, lebih keras kali ini, membuat Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya menyikut perut Jongdae dengan sengaja.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu, jadi..err..kau tahu Yeol, aku—kita—"

"Aku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen baru." Potong Jongdae tak sabaran. Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Baekhyun baru kali ini melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal _chatterbox_ itu menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Lalu mengangguk. Dan sungguh, Jongdae rasa itu merupakan hobi baru Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dengan segera kalau begitu."

Baekhyun gantian menatap Chanyeol, sedikit melotot, dan tampak panik.

" _Dumbass,"_ desis Jongdae, "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ingin kau kembali dan kita tinggal bersama lagi, oke ? _Hell_ , Kyungsoo bahkan bersikeras untuk menyewa apartemen dengan empat kamar."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongdae kali ini, membuat keduanya saling menatap galak satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Huh ?" Sahut Baekhyun dan Jongdae dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau bilang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meinginkanku, bagaimana denganmu Dae ?"

Jongdae menghela nafas, mengamati Chanyeol yang masih saja tampak lebih kurus, yang tampak terlalu redup, "Sejujurnya Yeol, aku merasa tidak mengenalmu lagi," Chanyeol tak berekpresi dihadapannya, dan ia tahu Baekhyun siap membunuh dengan tatapannya, "kita bukan baru kenal kemarin, iyakan Yeol ? Kita berbagi semuanya, dan aku pikir, kita akan terus seperti itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau berubah. tiba-tiba saja yang aku tahu kau kecelakaan karena berkerja pada kontraktor bangunan, tiba-tiba saja kau memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahmu tanpa memberikan alasan apapun, tiba-tiba saja kau memilih untuk mematikan ponselmu dan menghindariku, Baek dan Kyungsoo, semuanya serba tiba-tiba, dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menghadapi perubahan-perubahanmu ini seperti apa! Kau bahkan tidak memberi celah untukku, Baek ataupun Kyungsoo untuk tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, Yeol! _Are we still bestfriend, Yeol ?! Because with all the secrets you held by yourself, I fuckin doubt it_!"

Jongdae mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Ia menunggu beberapa detik, berharap Chanyeol menyahutinya, atau memukulnya, atau apapun. Tapi Chanyeol tetap hanya duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, tetap terdiam.

Dan bahkan hujan yang terus turun di luar, yang menguarkan udara dingin dan menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar Chanyeol tak mampu meredakan emosi Jongdae. Dan Jongdae tidak ingin melakukan apapun lebih daripada ini, apapun yang ia tahu, akan membuatnya menyesal nanti. Jongdae berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pernah melihatnya dari sudut pandangku ?"

Chanyeol bersuara. Cukup untuk menahan langkah kaki Jongdae, namun tak cukup untuk membuatnya berbalik.

"Aku tinggal dengan tiga sahabatku dan bersama-sama beranjak dewasa, dan tiga sahabatku itu menjalani mimpi masa kecil mereka, kecuali aku. Aku tidak pernah berharap jadi orang dewasa yang seperti ini, kau tahu ? Tidak memiliki perkerjaan, hanya mengandalkan uang dari orang tuaku, menumpang hidup pada kalian. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku berterimakasih karena kalian tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, tapi bagaimana dengan harga diriku ? Apa kau tahu rasanya tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk sekedar naik subway ? Untuk sekedar membeli ramyeon di minimarket ? Sampai-sampai sahabatmu perlu meninggalkan lembar-lembar uang supaya kau tidak kelaparan ? Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak merahasiakan banyak hal pada kalian, tapi bagaimana caraku menyampaikannya ? Permasalahan kita jauh berbeda. Kalian sudah cukup pusing dengan target dan deadline dari kantor, sementara aku ?! Permasalahanku berputar pada lamaranku yang ditolak, tentang sulitnya mencari perkerjaan, tentang saldo tabunganku yang terus menipis. Kalaupun aku mengatakannya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?! Memberiku lebih banyak uang ?! Mengasihaniku ?!"

Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir ia berbicara sebanyak ini. Tapi ia tahu ia perlu melakukannya, lagipula semua sudah terlanjur rusak, kenapa tidak menghancurkannya sekalian, iyakan ?

"Gajiku sebagai guru TK tidak akan mampu menyaingi gaji kalian, lagipula aku masih harus menemui psikiater beberapa kali dan aku tidak ingin memberatkan eommaku lagi. Jadi tolong katakan pada Kyungsoo, tidak perlu mencari apartemen dengan empat kamar, aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya."

Jongdae masih terdiam. Matanya menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol intens, seolah benda keras itu dapat mengalihkan gumulan rasa yang terbangun seiring kata demi kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Jongdae ingin berbalik, ingin memeluk Chanyeol, ingin meminta maaf. Tapi kakinya mendadak kaku, seolah tertempel ke lantai-lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Yeol.."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas yang ia tahan sejak tadi, perlahan ia mendekati Chanyeol, sedikit ragu, ia menumpukan tangannya di salah satu pundak Chanyeol, membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Ma—"

"Jangan Baek, kumohon." Potong Chanyeol, tersenyum tipis diujung kalimatnya, senyum Chanyeol yang paling penuh arti dari sekian senyum yang telah Chanyeol lakukan hari ini. Dan Baekhyun mengerti, atau setidaknya belajar untuk mencoba mengerti.

"Istirahatlah, aku dan Jongdae pulang dulu."

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis meski hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Benar kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih terlihat begitu kurus, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol terlihat lebih bahagia daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol sedang berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak muridnya, tertawa kecil, dan kadang mengusap lembut kepala bocah-bocah yang sedang berbaris rapi menunggu giliran pulang.

Kyungsoo menunggu. Menanti sampai anak terakhir berlalu, dan Chanyeol berdiri. Tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam diamnya. Dan ia mulai mendekat. Berharap kedatangannya tidak terlalu mengejutkan, meski Kyungsoo tahu, itu terdengar mustahil.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna, dan Kyungsoo mencoba menawarkan sebuah senyuman, mencoba mendekat, tapi Chanyeol reflek mundur satu langkah kebelakang.

"Sebentar saja Yeol, aku minta waktumu sebentar saja."

.

.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Meski itu juga bukan sepenuhnya sebuah kebohongan. Ada banyak hal yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti, banyak hal yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut tak nyaman, ia hanya tidak ingin hatinya melakukan hal yang sama, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

Tapi ini Kyungsoo. Orang yang selalu mendapatkan 'iya' dari Chanyeol. Jadi, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Di depan ruang kelas yang kosong. Chanyeol tidak berubah menjadi pelupa, jadi ia tahu harusnya saat ini Kyungsoo ada di kantornya. Bukan disini, mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu milik Chanyeol, dan meminta waktunya.

"Aku memberikan pukulan pada Jongdae, untukmu."

Kyungsoo masih sama. Terkesan dingin, namun dengan rasa yang tepat. Orang bilang Kyungsoo adalah musim dingin, tapi bagi Chanyeol musim gugur lebih tepat untuknya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Soo."

"Dia tidak membalasnya, dia tahu, dia salah."

Chanyeol harusnya tertawa keras, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, memberinya ciuman dan membuat Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh. Seperti yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, ketika Chanyeol hanyalah seorang anak _chubby_ dengan kaca mata bulat yang tidak bisa diam dan menjadi bahan keusilan teman sekelasnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah tonjokan keras dan membuatnya ditakuti. Tapi saat ini Chanyeol adalah pemuda dengan pipi tirus tanpa kaca mata yang terlalu diam, yang hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, tersenyum tipis dan sebentar.

"Baekhyun selalu bilang, kita harus menemuimu, kalau kau memutuskan untuk menjauh, maka kita yang harus mendekat padamu," Kyungsoo menatap lapangan mungil di hadapannya, "tapi kupikir kau butuh _space_ , butuh waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, jadi aku bilang, tunggu sebentar lagi…"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak pernah absen menanyakan kabar tentang Chanyeol pada eommanya setiap hari.

"…sampai tanpa aku sadar, ini sudah dua bulan, iyakan ? Ini pertama kalinya, kita melewati _Seolal_ tanpamu. Kita semua merindukanmu, Yeol, termasuk Jongdae, kau tahu itukan ?"

Chanyeol tahu, ia mengaktifkan ponselnya kemarin, dan jumlah Ktalk dari Jongdae sebanding dengan Baekhyun, tapi sebelum ia bersuara, Kyungsoo sudah membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku masih ingat hari saat kau meminta untuk pulang ke rumahmu, aku ingat matamu hari itu, caramu menatapku, dan itu menakutkan Yeol, saat itu aku tahu, aku gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik bagimu, kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri, dan aku terlalu sibuk sampai terlambat menyadarinya."

"Soo kau—"

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk apa yang terjadi padamu, Yeol. Aku minta maaf untuk kegagalanku, aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu."

Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi, tapi Kyungsoo tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat, dan kita terlalu asing saat ini," Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol dapat melihat sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik, "tapi aku ingin satu kesempatan lagi, memulainya satu kali lagi.."

"Soo.."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, senang mengobrol dan berkenalan denganmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur ke arahnya, membuat Chanyeol menatap jari-jemari itu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menjabatnya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, nyaris menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

Ini hari Jumat dan sudah lewat tengah hari. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol duduk di sofa empuk berwarna _baby blue_ menghadap Minseok, Psikiater yang telah ditemuinya satu setengah bulanan ini. Minseok tersenyum hangat padanya, mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol tentang hari-hari yang telah ia lalui.

Tentang murid-muridnya yang akhirnya mampu membuat bangau kertas tanpa bantuannya lagi, tentang salah satu rekan sesama guru yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama, tentang appanya yang memberi pelukan singkat setelah makan malam dua hari lalu, tentang kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jongdae dan konfrontasi terbuka mereka, dan tentu saja tentang Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menawarkan awal yang yang baru.

Minseok menepuk lutut kiri Chanyeol, "Terdengar seperti minggu yang indah untukmu Yeol, apakah kau merasa bahagia ?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Pertama kali ia berjumpa dengan Minseok, mereka hanya menghabiskan dua jam dalam diam, dan Chanyeol pikir Minseok akan menyerah, tapi saat mengantarkannya ke pintu, Minseok memberinya pelukan singkat dan mengatakan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Dan mungkin, mungkin saja, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa ada yang berjuang untuknya.

"Tidak perlu memaksakannya kalau kau memang belum merasa bahagia, Yeol." Minseok selalu tersenyum diujung kalimatnya. "Aku pernah bilang kan, jangan pernah merasa bersalah saat kau tidak bahagia, kau hanya perlu jujur pada dirimu sendiri, melepaskan tekanan yang kau rasakan."

"Aku terbiasa menjadi orang yang bahagia hyung, dan aku pikir akan selamanya begitu."

"Tidak ada yang selamanya di dunia ini Yeol."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kan, kalau keadaanmu sekarang juga tidak akan selamanya ?"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap pintu kayu kecoklatan dihadapannya, tangannya bergerak menekan kombinasi _password_ yang ia harap belum dirubah. Dan harapannya terkabul. Pintu dihadapannya terbuka, dan ia segera melangkah masuk, ke tempat yang pernah menjadi rumahnya untuk bertahun-tahun.

"Sia—Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol sudah memastikan untuk datang setelah lewat waktu sarapan, ia bahkan sengaja meminta izin untuk tidak mengajar pagi ini, ia tahu, ia terdengar pengecut, dan memang ia tidak memiliki pembelaan lain. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangnya dan ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau salah satu sahabatnya ada di rumah.

Kyungsoo berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, mengenakan salah satu hoodie Chanyeol lagi, dan selimut Chanyeol juga membalut tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mungil dan nyaris tenggelam, ujung hidungnya memerah, dan Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat kedua matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Ap—Hatchii!"

"Kau sakit ?" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Kyungsoo, sedikit demam. Chanyeol melirik ke arah sofa ruang tengah, dan ia tahu, Kyungsoo baru saja tiduran disitu.

"Hanya flu Yeol."

Chanyeol baru menyadari suara serak Kyungsoo, dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tidak stabil, Chanyeol segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk kembali ke sofa.

"Sudah makan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan kemudian menggelungkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sudah minum obat ?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo mengangkat jempolnya, dan keheningan yang tercipta setelahnya membuat Chanyeol merasa _awkward_.

"Uhm, aku—aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku, minggu depan kalian akan pindah ke apartemen baru, iyakan ?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, mata merahnya terlihat semakin berair, seolah-olah Kyungsoo akan menangis, dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Jadi Chanyeol segera bersimpuh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa menemanimu sampai Baek dan Jongdae pulang, bagaimana ?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya, seakan-akan ingin menahan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol bertahan. Seperti apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

.

.

Jongdae pulang lebih dulu, dan suasana semakin canggung dengan posisi Chanyeol yang terduduk bersandar ke sofa, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo, dan menemaninya yang tertidur.

"Kau—disini ?" Jongdae menatapnya setengah ragu setengah malu, membuat Chanyeol reflek mengangguk. "Karena Kyungsoo sakit ?" sambung Jongdae lagi, sambil mengendurkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tentu saja Jongdae tidak melihatnya, jadi dengan pelan-pelan Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyungsoo, dan berdiri, berjalan ke arah Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo sakit, hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku, tapi melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, aku tidak enak meninggalkanya sendirian."

Jongdae mengusap tengkuknya, dan memberanikan diri sekali lagi menatap Chanyeol yang kini ada di hadapannya. "Dengar Yeol, aku—aku juga menginkanmu untuk kembali tinggal bersama lagi, dan aku—"

"Aku tahu Dae," Chanyeol memotongnya, "tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk saat ini, aku ingin kalian mengerti, kali ini saja."

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan sikat giginya masih ada ditempat yang sama di kamar mandi, menemukan susu pisang favoritnya memenuhi kulkas, menemukan merk ramyeon kesukaannya di lemari dapur, dan kaos kakinya di rak jemuran.

Tapi yang lebih membuat keningnya berkerut adalah ia menemukan boneka rilakkumanya di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo, menemukan setumpuk _hoodie_ nya di lemari Kyungsoo dan menemukan _coat_ miliknya di gantungan baju Kyungsoo.

Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana adalah ketika matanya menemukan kotak sepatu yang ia belikan untuk Kyungsoo tergeletak diatas meja kerja Kyungsoo, untuk memastikan, Chanyeol segera membukanya, dan tebakannya benar, ini memang _miliknya_ yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kyungsoo kalau saja malam itu Kyungsoo tidak pulang dengan memamerkan sepasang sepatu yang sama.

Telinga Chanyeol memerah, ketika ia menyadari memo yang ia selipkan tidak lagi ada di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo pasti sudah membacanya.

 _"..aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu."_

Chanyeol memucat.

 _"tapi aku ingin satu kesempatan lagi, memulainya satu kali lagi.."_

Kyungsoo pasti sudah membuangnya.

TBC.

Hai, karena banyaknya permintaan, jadi aku mutusin untuk nulis sekuel dari too little too late, tapi karena I'm a sucker for friendship thing dan mau mengeksplore tentang itu juga selain hubungan tentang ChanSoo, ceritanya jadi terlalu panjang makanya aku putusin untuk bikin jadi dua part. Makasih untuk sekian komen di too little too late, enggak nyangka bakal dapat komen sebanyak itu, hehe, so here your gift guys, let's meet with next chapter as soon as I'm done with it, tinggalin review yaa, thankyouuu!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau menghindariku lagi Yeol.."

Ini ke empat kalinya Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol di gerbang sekolahnya, dan kalau Chanyeol tidak mencuri dengar gosip yang mulai beredar di antara rekan-rekan gurunya, Chanyeol tidak masalah menghindarinya sekali lagi.

"Aku mulai sibuk sekarang, aku—" Chanyeol berusaha tidak menatap Kyungsoo, untuk kali ini, Chanyeol bersyukur dengan tinggi badannya.

"Kau membalas pesan Jongdae, kau bahkan sempat mengobrol dengan Baek beberapa malam lalu, kau hanya seperti ini padaku." Kalimat Kyungsoo terdengar begitu menyudutkan, dan untuk sesaat, Chanyeol merasa bersalah mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu Soo, aku—"

"Kita berjanji untuk memulainya sekali lagi iyakan ? Menjadi teman lagi iyakan ?"

Teman. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sekejap, mengingatkan dirinya untuk bernafas dengan normal, dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini memandangnya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku kurang enak badang sekarang, kita akan membahas ini lain kali, oke ?"

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kepanikan, Chanyeol mengenal betul tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata yang sama seperti saat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya di kamar rumah sakit beberapa bulan lalu, tatapan mata yang membuat sisa harapan-harapan di hati Chanyeol bergeliat lagi, tatapan mata yang tak ingin Chanyeol temui lagi, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Kyungsoo mencekal pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, dan segera memegangnya erat. Chanyeol tahu, ia jauh lebih kuat daripada Kyungsoo, tapi energinya terasa terkuras abis, dan ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menariknya menuju mobil.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat menutup rasanya juga. Mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

" _Hai Kids_ !"

"Kyungsoo ?"

"Park Saem mengenalnya ?"

"Ahjussi siapa ?"

"Ahjussi terlihat tampan !"

Sahutan-sahutan riuh segera terdengar, sementara Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang kini duduk di rumput mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan bocah-bocah yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Hari ini adalah tugas Chanyeol untuk membawa murid di kelasnya bermain di taman, dan ia tentu saja tidak menduga Kyungsoo akan mengejarnya sampai seperti ini.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku hyung atau oppa," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menarik anak perempuan yang memanggilnya tampan dan memangkunya, "Aku teman guru kalian, jadi tentu saja kami saling mengenal."

"Benarkah Saem ?" salah seorang anak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan menariknya untuk duduk bersama mereka.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera tersenyum ke arah anak didiknya, lalu segera ikut mendudukkan dirinya. "Iya Changkyunie, Kyungsoo adalah teman Saem, dia bukan orang asing, jadi kalian boleh bermain dengannya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu saja mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, melihatnya berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh antusias pada muridnya entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah. Rasanya sudah lama Kyungsoo tidak melihat rauh Chanyeol segembira ini.

"Apa saja yang Park Saem ajarkan pada kalian ?"

"Banyak hal!" Teriak sebagian anak.

"Park Saem mengajarkan kami membuat origami.."

"Menggambar!"

"Menyanyi!"

"Park Saem memainkan gitar untuk kami!"

Timpa anak yang lain, dan Kyungsoo semakin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Park Saem sangat berbakat, dari kecil, ia selalu mendapat nilai 100 untuk pelajaran seni, aku selalu iri padanya."

"Oppa mengenal Park Saem dari kecil ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kami selalu sekolah bersama-sama, dulu sekali, Park Saem senang membuat sketsa dan memberikannya padaku, apakah Park Saem pernah menggambar untuk kalian ?"

"Park Saem pernah menggambar Pororo dan teman-temannya di papan tulis hyung, aku ingin sepintar Park Saem saat besar nanti."

"Aku akan menikah dengan Park Saem saat sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau menyayangi Park Saem ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oppa juga menyayanginya."

Chanyeol berbohong besar kalau ia bilang tidak ingin menonjok Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

Chanyeol berbohong besar kalau ia bilang jantungnya tidak berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjanji membelikan eskrim untuk murid-murid Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol mau tak mau menemani Kyungsoo berjalan ke minimarket terdekat setelah mengirim muridnya kembali ke sekolah.

Diam lagi-lagi melingkupi mereka. Chanyeol bahkan membiarkan ada jarak diantara keduanya, seberapa kalipun Kyungsoo berusah mendekat. Mereka seakan hanyalah dua orang asing yang melintas di jalanan yang sama.

"Kau mulai menggambar lagi ?"

Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memulai. Ia bersyukur ini jam kantor, sehingga lalu lalang orang tak banyak, membuatnya tak perlu berteriak hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa berusaha menjauh darinya.

"Hanya untuk mereka, anak kecil suka kartun, dan itu membuat mengajar jadi lebih mudah."

"Tapi itu perkembangan yang bagus, iyakan ?"

"Mungkin," Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, "Salah seorang sunbae fakultasku menghubungiku kemarin, menawarkan tempat di pamerannya."

"Lalu ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh semangat meski Chanyeol tak memperhatikannya. Satu-satunya misteri yang ia sendiri tak mengerti sampai hari ini adalah kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras untuk melamar kerja di perkantoran-perkantoran yang tak sesuai dengan gelarnya, meninggalkan peralatan lukisnya berdebu, berusaha keras membuang bakat yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo kehabisan kata untuk memujinya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mungkin melukis Pororo atau Larva untuk sebuah pameran, iyakan ? Lagipula Minseok bilang lukisanku masih terlalu gelap, tapi aku memang belum merasa nyaman dengan warna-warna terang saat ini."

"Minseok ?"

"Aku memberikan lukisan yang pertama kali kubuat lagi padanya."

"Oh."

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menemuinya lagi setelah hari itu, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa sebabnya, ia berusaha bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa inilah yang ia tunggu, dan semoga saja benar begitu. Sampai Baekhyun muncul dirumahnya, di sabtu pagi, menganggu tidurnya, dengan paksa.

"Kau punya pacar ?"

Chanyeol masih setengah tertidur, masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, menatap Baekhyun dengan sangsi, dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, siapa Minseok ?"

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatapnya ingin tahu dan sedikit mengintimidasi, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Dia psikiater yang kutemui, aku kira, aku sudah menceritakannya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk lafal 'ah' tanpa suara, seolah ia baru mendapatkan informasi penting. "Aku tahu kau menemui psikiater, tapi tidak tahu namanya."

"Dan darimana kau tahu namanya sekarang ? Kau tidak membangunkanku untuk hal sepele seperti ini iyakan ?"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kyungsoo ? Ada apa dengannya ? Sudah semingguan ini dia tidak menghubungiku, apakah sesuatu terjadi ?" Chanyeol benar-benar membuka matanya sekarang, menatap Baekhyun lekat, ingin jawaban yang pasti.

" _He is so stupid._ "

"Huh ?"

"Jongdae akan memiliki alasan kuat untuk membalas pukulan Kyungsoo waktu itu."

Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya, dan Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti. "Baek, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk otakku berkerja mengartikan kalimat-kalimatmu itu, jadi tolong, katakan dengan jawaban yang dapat aku mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo ?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Chanyeol menghela nafas lega mendengarnya dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan cengirannya, "dan aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu, yang ku harap dapat kau jawab dengan jujur."

"Apa ?"

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo ?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan intonasi yang lembut, menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot yang sama, tapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa ia sedang ada di pinggiran jurang dengan dasar yang tak terlihat.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, Jongdae benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah nyaris sepekan ini menghabiskan waktunya di sofa ruang tengah, seolah menjadikan tempat itu sarangnya, menonton _anime_ favorit Chanyeol yang Jongdae yakin tak Kyungsoo mengerti, dan memakan es krim rasa coklat kesukaan Chanyeol entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Belum lagi dengan penampilannya. Selalu dengan _hoodie_ atau _sweater_ milik Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana bisa ada padanya, seakan Kyungsoo sudah lupa dengan pakaiannya sendiri, dan sungguh kadang Jongdae ingin tertawa melihatnya, perbedaan tinggi badan yang lebih dari 10 centi antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam di balik baju-baju yang dikenakannya tersebut.

" _He loves you_." Ujar Jongdae, sambil menyantap _cereal_ nya, menatap Kyungsoo yang tadi malam baru saja menceritakan semuanya setelah Jongdae dan Baekhyun terus-menerus memaksa, tak tahan dengan _moodswing_ Kyungsoo.

" _Loved. Past tense._ " Bisik Kyungsoo, yang bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti ini. Chanyeol punya hak untuk bahagia, dan Kyungsoo gagal mewujudkannya berbulan-bulan lalu, dan ia juga gagal mengubah akhir cerita dari kesempatan kedua yang Chanyeol berikan.

Jongdae tersenyum tipis. "Dia tidak pernah benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, Soo. Kau yang tidak sengaja menemukan perasaannya. Dan kau sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab perasaannya. Kalau kau ingin menyerah sekarang tanpa benar-benar menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian mulai, kau hanya akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan penuh penyesalan dan berandai-andai, dan mungkin itu juga yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tahu Jongdae benar. Ia tahu ia butuh menjadi berani dan menghadapi Chanyeol lalu menyelesaikan semuanya. "Aku tahu, aku hanya, entahlah—sedikit tidak yakin, dan mungkin juga—takut ?"

Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tanda tanya, dan terdengar ragu bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Jongdae meletakkan mangkok yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, dan menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol mencintaimu untuk waktu yang lama Soo, dan tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang menyadarinya, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Dia mencintaimu sampai lupa mencintai dirinya sendiri, _and look what we've done to him_ ?! _We failed him_! Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu untuk itu, aku masih belum memaafkan diriku sendiri dan aku tahu akan terus merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol sampai kapanpun." Ada kilat emosi dimata Jongdae, " _he left us_ , dan saat itu kau baru mulai mengerti tentang perasaannya, tentang perasaanmu, iyakan ? Kau selalu bilang untuk memberi Chanyeol _space_ pada Baekhyun yang terus-menerus memaksa kita untuk menemuinya, tapi kau adalah orang yang kemudian tanpa sadar paling merindukannya, kau mulai membeli makanan kesukaannya, memakai pakainnya, tidur dengan bonekanya, dan apa Chanyeol tahu ? Tidak, Soo. Lalu kau datang padanya, meminta awal yang baru, apa dia mengerti arti awal yang kau maksud saat kalian sendiri tidak mengakhiri apapun ? Satu-satunya status yang kalian miliki sejauh ini adalah sahabat, dan tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang benar-benar merubahnya."

"Aku ta—"

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak yakin, kau takut ?! Lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ? Dia bahkan sempat kehilangan arah hidupnya. Soo. Kalau kau ingin menyerah tanpa usaha, maka aku harap kau tidak akan membebaninya dengan perasaan bersalah apapun itu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengeluh saat dia terluka, saat dia mencintaimu dalam diam."

"Aku tahu aku pengecut, tapi Chanyeol sudah memiliki Minseok, aku bukan lagi orang pertama yang ia tunjukkan lukisannya, yang menerimanya. Aku kalah, dan aku tahu itu salahku, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Merebutnya da—"

"Aku dan Minseok tidak berpacaran, Soo."

Suara bass dengan karakteristik yang terlalu mereka kenal itu seolah menghentikan waktu, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menoleh ke arah yang sama, Chanyeol berdiri di dekat ujung koridor pintu masuk, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ada Baekhyun di sebelahnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya ingin melompat dari lantai sembilan apartemennya ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu—apa yang tadi Chanyeol katakan ? Dia dan Minseok— _damn!_

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri di beranda. Menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapan mereka, dan sungai Han di kejauhan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjaga diluar, bersiap bila salah satu diantara memilih lari tanpa menyelesaikan apapun.

Kyungsoo tampak berantakkan, dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu rapi. Tapi kalau ada yang paling perlu dibereskan, keduanya tahu, jawabannya adalah perasaan mereka.

"Baekhyun bilang dia tidak menyalahkanku karena merahasiakannya, dia hanya kecewa kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya," Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, "kalau aku boleh membela diriku, aku bahkan tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri waktu itu, aku memandang rendah diriku, dan aku takut, takut kalau aku jujur, kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, memandangku rendah, membuatku merasa kecil."

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi keraguan yang kupunya lebih besar dari logikaku saat itu. Kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, _cum laude,_ langsung diterima berkerja di perusahaan ternama, dan seperti yang semua orang prediksi, karirmu melesat cepat. Sementara aku ? Aku hanyalah Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa seni yang senang melukis dan kadang bermain gitar, masa depanku terlihat begitu abu-abu jika dibandingkan denganmu, dan aku tidak mau begitu. Aku ingin saat akhirnya aku berani mengungkapkan semuanya padamu, aku ada di tempat yang sama denganmu, di posisi yang sejajar. Maka aku berusaha keras, meski tentu saja itu terlihat bodoh, mana ada perusahaan yang menerima lulusan seni dan tidak mengerti bisnis sama sekali, iyakan ? Tapi aku terus melakukannya sampai tanpa aku sadar itu membuatku frustasi dan mempengaruhiku, tiba-tiba saja melukis tidak lagi membuatku merasa nyaman, tiba-tiba saja aku benci kenapa keahlian yang kubisa hanya itu, membuatku tidak akan pernah sama denganmu. Aku gagal melihat apa yang kupunya, sampai aku kehilangan semuanya, termasuk diriku sendiri, aku—"

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan tangan yang terkepal menahan emosi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih seiring kalimat yang Chanyeol utarakan, segera menarik kerah _sweater_ yang Chanyeol kenakan, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh ke arahnya, dan dalam hitungan detik, Kyungsoo segera membungkam bibir milik Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, membuat Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya membiarkan hati mereka yang berbicara melalui sentuhan lembut yang begitu _pure_ tanpa tambahan apapun.

Cara keduanya menyampaikan, _"I'm here, we're together."_ untuk satu sama lain.

END.

Finally, happy ending untuk ChanSoo! /tebar confetti/

Maaf karena baru bisa posting part duanya sekarang. Makasih untuk reviewsnya di part sebelumnya, will wait your reviews for this chap too guys :)

See you on another story, byebyee!


End file.
